


Go

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Scott McCall, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t know why he’s in the locker room jerking off to Scott’s voice, but he is.</p><p>Or the time when Stiles tries to set up the prank for Coach's birthday, but ends up having sex in the locker room instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> "Go" by Delilah was playing on repeat when I wrote this, hence the title.

Stiles doesn’t know why he’s in the locker room jerking off to Scott’s voice, but he is. He was supposed to be setting up the prank for coach’s birthday, but one thing leads to another and Stiles finds himself with his pants around his ankles, phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder, jerking off to the sound of Scott’s voice.

"So if you're not down here in 5 seconds I'm going to come without you." He moans into the phone, pushing his pants all the way off.

"Okay... and I mean 5, 4," he closes his hand around himself jerking faster.

"3, 2."

Stiles feels eyes on him, so he stops, turning around fully to find Scott, eyes supernaturally red, looking straight at him. He collapses against the locker behind him with a loud thud.

"One." Scott whispers. Within seconds, he has Stiles pressed back hard against the lockers, rubbing Stiles' all over and kissing him like he's trying to breathe Stiles in.

Scott pauses for a moment, looking over Stiles' appearance. He’s wide eyed and panting in front of him, open and ready for anything Scott wants to do to him.

"Mmmm" He moans, pulling Scott from his thoughts. He takes the opportunity to bring Stiles’ legs up around his waist, carrying him toward one of the benches.

Scott jerks his hips up against Stiles’, red eyes boring into his skin, rocking harder and faster against his boxer clad ass. He whines moving off of Scott, to pull at his shirt until it’s off and on the floor somewhere. Then he’s down on his knees, removing Scott’s shoes and working on his pants for him.

Stiles moans at the bulge in Scott’s boxers, feeling his cock through the slit at the front. He wants to taste, but he knows how Scott is, and he doesn’t want to have to come untouched like last time – even though that hadn’t been a bad experience at all. Isaac had been there to watch too, rubbing himself off in the corner while Scott teased and fucked into Stiles hard and fast.

He eases Scott’s boxers down his legs, pulling them off completely and bringing his attention back to Scott’s cock.

“Stiles,” Scott says, running his fingers over Stiles lips, his cock is hard and red at the tip, pre-cum dribbling slowly down the side; and Stiles want’s to taste more than ever now. He looks up at Scott ready for orders.

"Stand up, take off your shirt and put your hands behind your back.” Stiles does as he’s told, handing his shirt to Scott and turning around facing the lockers. Stiles settles on his knees in front of Scott after he ties the shirt around Stiles wrists; not too tight where Stiles can’t undo the knot but tight enough to hold his arms together.

Scott’s fingers are running over the crease of his mouth again; thumb catching on his bottom lip before he’s staring into Stiles eyes.

“Do it.” Scott urges and Stiles barely restrains himself before his mouth is around Scott’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth with a deep groan. One of Scott’s hands is settled in his hair, not quite pushing as much as keeping him in place. The other wrapped around his cock, holding it steady in Stiles’ mouth. He bobs his head slowly, letting up enough to run his tongue under the head then sinking down as far as he can go.

Stiles moans loudly, sucking lightly on the slit, kissing his way down to Scott’s balls; which he takes into his mouth. He can hear Scott groaning above him and when he looks up Scott is staring down at him, eyes blood red again, bottom lip pulled into his mouth. Stiles licks up the shaft, keeping eye contact with Scott while sucking the head back into his mouth.

Scott places his hands on either side of Stiles’ face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks before pulling Stiles off of him completely. He helps Stiles up from his position on the floor, shoving his boxers off and drawing him into a kiss - that doesn’t last long enough for Stiles’ liking.

“Scott, please.” Scott guides Stiles back onto his lap, rocking up so that his cock slides between the cleft of his ass.

Stiles pushes his ass back against the pressure, eager and whining for more friction. He really doesn’t care how he looks, because all he wants right now is for Scott to make him come. He whimpers in his throat, catching Scott’s attention, “What do you want?” Scott asks ghosting a finger over Stiles’ puckered entrance.

He relishes in the feeling for a second before answering. “Fuck me… Scott. Please.” Stiles moans when he presses in a little, licking his lips slowly, eyes unmoving from Scott’s as he fucks back against the digit. Scott removes his hand completely from Stiles to suck three fingers into his mouth.

He doesn’t really need prep, but Stiles isn't complaining when Scott slowly presses the spit-slicked finger into his ass. He adds another two fingers, sliding in and out until Stiles is eagerly fucking himself back onto them.

Scott shifts a little to grab ahold of himself. “You were going to finish without me huh?” Scott growls lowly, easing into Stiles’ entrance until he's fully seated on Scott's cock.

Scott shifts their position so he’s lying back on the bench. The move pushes Scott deeper inside of him and Stiles loves it. The heat from his body, the low burn in his back, the way Scott is being gentle but firm with him - all of it.

“Ride me. Slow.” Scott says, hands firmly on Stiles’ thighs, thrusting his hips a little in encouragement. Stiles does as he’s told, moving himself up and down as slow as he can, releasing a high pitched moan every time Scott's cock hits his spot.

Scott's rough hands jerk him off to the rhythm, scraping a nail across the tip and fondling Stiles' balls in a tight grip. Stiles speeds up the pace a little, grinding down hard on Scott's cock; pushing him closer and closer to an orgasm.

He watches Scott wrap a hand firmly around his cock to keep him from coming too soon and that just makes him want to come even more.

He feels Scott thrusting into him, jamming his cock right into Stiles' prostate over and over again and Stiles can't even think to hold back his loud moans anymore. Scott releases him, moving upright into the sitting position, lips fitting over Stiles', hot breath panting into his mouth.

"Go." That's all it takes, one word and Stiles is coming, locker room echoing with choked off moans and the slapping of sweaty skin as Scott thrusts into him for the last time before he's coming too. They stay like that for a moment, eyes locked and unmoving.

"Scott..." Warm hands come up to untie Stiles from his restraints, smoothing over his slightly stinging wrists. Scott slips out of him easily when he moves to get up, grabbing his clothes from the ground so he can get dressed.

"Wanna go clean up first?" Scott asks pointing to the showers. Stiles nods, walking over to his locker to grab his extra set of towels and a bar of soap. He steps into the spray of hot water offering the soap to Scott.

They spend time washing each other and making out a little before leaving the shower to get dressed.

He looks over at Scott, stupid grin plastered on his face. "For the record, I called you on purpose... Hot locker sex was totally on my to-do list." Stiles says receiving a smirk in return.


End file.
